


Bedroom Fun

by Reybensolo48



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, F/M, Handcuffs, Kinks, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reyandflipzimmerman, Vaginal Fingering, breedingkink, mentionofpregnancy, morekinksontheway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reybensolo48/pseuds/Reybensolo48
Summary: Rey has been wanting to try new things in the bedroom with her boyfriend Flip Zimmerman
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Flip Zimmerman
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Rey has been asking her boyfriend Flip all week about different kinks and if he would be comfortable with them he said yes to all of them. So she decided to put on bright red lingerie on and lay in bed just before he gets home.

“Rey sweetheart I’m home.” “I’m in here honey.” He walks to the direction he heard her.

She was laid out on the bed. “Oh Rey so what kink is this?” His face was completely red. “Flip I want you to breed me.” as she lifts up her butt in his direction. “ He gets on the bed and presses his clothed erection behind her and whispers. ”Okay darling I am going to fill you with my pups, But first I need to taste you my needy little thing, now get on your back sweet thing. She does as she is told. He brings his fingers under her underwear “Mmm so wet and needy for me.” She starts to pant. Flip starts to pull her underwear down Rey helps him by moving her hips up, Immediately he licks a stripe in her folds. “Mmmm you taste so good so sweet.” He dives right in and as he does he inserts two fingers. “F flip mmm” Flip starts to suck on her little nub. He starts going faster. Rey is rolling her hips into his mouth. “Flip i’m close” Hearing this he starts to suck even harder on her nub and still keeping a steady rhythm with his fingers. “Cum for me Rey cum for me.” “FLIP! I’m cumming!” He works her through her orgasm.

Flip gets on top of her kissing her deeply then looking into her eyes. “I’m going to fill you up to the brim” “Oh Flip I need you please I feel so empty.” He takes his jeans off with his flannel boxers. He starts to line up with her and slowly pushes in “mmm so tight I can’t wait for you to be round with my pups” “Oh Flip ohh honey I want to have as many pups as you want.” Flip starts to slowly move then picking up the pace as Rey brings her legs on his shoulders. “Honey I don’t think i’m gonna last long Flip mmmm.” He starts to move faster and faster fucking her into the mattress. “Flip I’m gonna cum” “Cum for me Rey cum.” “Oh Flip Flip I’m cumming!” “Rey i’m going to claim you” his thrusting starts to become harder as he bites her neck. “Rey i’m gonna i’m gonna cum oh sweetheart I want you to have my baby.” “Flip I want your baby give it to me honey cum please give it to me.” “Sweet heart I’m cumming”

As soon as he is done he pulls out and grabs a pillow and puts it under her hips “Don’t want to waste anything sweetheart. He brings his fingers over to her folds and stuffs cum back into her that has came out.

Kissing her. “well sweetheart we may have something to look forward to soon.” “Flip honey what do you want to do next?” “Sweetheart we will figure that out tomorrow.” He looks over to her “Rey honey I can’t wait to be a dad.” She looks at him and gives him a kiss. Tears are coming out of the corners of his eyes. “Oh honey. I love you Flip Zimmerman."


	2. Handcuffs

The next morning Rey wakes up to a empty bed, but quickly notices a note on her nightstand that read.

Rey, love I am sorry I had to come into work early due to someone who did the other half of my workload. But I promise I will make it up to you. I love you. Flip.

Rey has a full list she wants to try.

It takes her quite a while to pick but she decides on. Handcuffs.

He is going to love this. She thought.

Rey decided on wearing a yellow see through one-piece and wears it throughout the day. 

Later that night she does not go to bed waiting for him to get home. Rey decided to watch a movie. Trying not to get worried. Usually he is home by now.

The credits start to roll.

Another hour passes.

She hears the door open.

“I’m so sorry Rey only a couple more days like this and they will have another person to help me. Where are you sweetheart?” “I’m right here on the couch.” “So looks like you have something planned.” “Yes I do” “Hmmm so what did you decide to do tonight?” She gins and looks at his belt then back at him.

“Handcuffs.”

She stands up and kisses him and lifts one leg over his hip as one of her hands play with his hair. 

He lifts her other leg and lifts her up.

Kissing they both make it to the bedroom.

Flip lays her on the bed and starts to kiss her neck as she still plays with his hair she cannot get enough of it.

He moves his hands up her one-piece grasping under it and taking it off.

in between sloppy kisses he says “Your so fucking beautiful.” 

Moving down to her stomach she giggles. “Flip that tickles mmmhhhh”

He moves in between her thighs kissing each one fervently.

He moves a finger through her folds. “Fuck your dripping”

He kisses her folds then gets up making her whine from the sudden departure.

“Hmm we can’t forget about these now can we?” As he has the cuffs on one finger.  
“Now Rey are you sure this is going to be very uncomfortable on your wrists. A - are you sure?”  
“Yes I am sure Flip.”

Flip grabs both her wrists and cuff them.

“Hmm now where were we? Oh I know I was about to devour your delicious pussy.”

He kneels down and goes in between her thighs.

Eating her out right away, sucking her clit as she rocks her hips against him.

His touge going in and out. Then he inserts a finger, then two sucking on her clit as her moans fule him to suck harder and pump faster.

“F fuck Flip i’m gonna cum.” “Cum for me.” “Fuck fuck fuck i’m cumming.” “Good girl”

He works her though the orgasm.

He pulls his fingers out and she whines feeling so empty. He brings his fingers up to her mouth.  
“Open” She obeys “Now suck” She sucks his fingers coated in her juices.

“Fuck your sexy” He removes his fingers and lines up to her entrance.

Entering in one fluid movement making them both moan.

He starts to slowly thrust. “Please f faster”

He picks up his pace as he brings his hand down to her nub.

“Flip I am not going to last long at all if you move like this mmmmm.”

“Oh I know I am not going to fuck last much longer myself. Rey I need you to cum on my cock.”

“I’m cumming Flip!” She moves her legs around his hips as he moans filling her with his rope after rope of cum.

He wastes not time unlocking the cuffs and lays right next to her as he is still trying to catch his breath. Her wrists are bright red. Flip gets up and returns with a Icepack.

“That was actually quite fun Rey but can I pick something off your list tomorrow?” “Of course honey. Jeeze you weren't kidding when you said uncomfortable though.” She giggles.

Flip pulls her into him. Rey falls asleep to his heartbeat.


End file.
